Normal Troubles
by Dr. Thinker
Summary: [Behind the Scences] This tells the story of how the cast and crew come up with "Ditto's Mystery Masion".


Pokemon is copyrighted by Nintendo of America, and 4Kids, Inc.  
  
##############################################################  
  
"Behind the Scences of Pokemon: Normal Troubles"  
  
by Dr. Thinker  
  
############################################################  
  
Alexander Keyoko walked into the the room. He was steamed at   
  
one of his Pokemon--very oddball Pokemon. He sighed  
  
as he saw the stage and the dress room with  
  
empty then a sleeping Snorlax's smotach.  
  
The producers, the writers, and the directors were always  
  
there. Time to time, Alexander used the weekends...he  
  
aslo saw his friends, Messila Ronoki and Billy Rokugu  
  
replied.   
  
"Planning day again?" Alexander groaned like he  
  
he just got it by a Pokemon attack remind him that he play   
  
"Ash Ketchum", and Messila played "Misty", and Billy played "Brock"   
  
"Yep." replied one of the writers.  
  
"Do any know where I can find the 'Team Rocket' actors?" Alexander  
  
replied.   
  
Suddenly, two voice were in  
  
"To make sure....."  
  
"Has it's morons...."  
  
"To make the show...."  
  
"More funny then it is...."  
  
"Jonnka, reporting in!"  
  
"Jagurica, reporting in!"   
  
"To make fools.."  
  
"Out of all the croooks"  
  
"Meowth, That right!"  
  
Jonnka played "Jessie", and Jagurica played "James", their use they  
  
Pokemon pet, Meowth.   
  
"Save the annoying mottos from the show!" yelled Messila. "We need to thinking  
  
out a idea for a up-gaming show.....a "Drantiti plot in the Safari" and "Recuasing  
  
Proygons from Team Rocket" were shot down as tooo expenses to use by our account. But  
  
some how our Japanese actors got those eposide done."  
  
"Here's something that you can use...." Alexander remarked.  
  
"Last time you catch something...IT WAS A BUG POKEMON! I HATE BUGS..POKEMON OR NOT!!!!" Messia   
  
yelled.   
  
"It's not going that. It's only has one attack..." Alexander remarked. "Go, Ditto!"  
  
A pink blob appeared.  
  
One of the writers tooks out a Pokedex, "Ditto: The Transforming Pokemon. This  
  
Pokemon only power is to copy other Pokemon and their attacks."  
  
"Tell that you didn't catch that one!" Messila asked.  
  
"I did." Alex did. "But their's a problem!"  
  
"What kind of problem?" a director asked.  
  
"Any got a Pokemon?" Alex asked.   
  
"Go, Staryu!" Messila remarked.   
  
A golden Pokemon with a blue center appeared, Staryu appeared.  
  
"Ditto, transform!"   
  
The blod transformed into a perfect copy of Staryu.....  
  
"Must have been a pirate in another life." Jonnka remarked  
  
"Staryu doesn't have a face!" Alexander face. "Any got a Pokemon  
  
with a face on it."  
  
"How about this! Go, Onix!" Billy a remarked  
  
A rock snake, Onix is appeared next to Billy.   
  
"Go to floor, Ditto and tranform into a Onix." Alexander commanded.   
  
Ditto transformed into a rock Pokemon, Onix, but it was back was turned, but he  
  
heard Messila's screamed....  
  
"That face is all wrong!" Messila yelled. Hearing that yell, Ditto turned his  
  
face....and everboy show that it keep it's normal Ditto's face....  
  
"Just want we need now, a Rock Throw!" groaned a director.   
  
For a while, everybody and every single Pokemon in the world  
  
were quiet then a sleeping Rattata.   
  
"We just a brain storm!" Jonnka remarked. "Ash and co are walking  
  
down the route when it started to rain on his parade..."  
  
Jagurica remarked, "When they come to his masion that look it come out of that cowarding, talking  
  
cartoon Houdroom's show...."  
  
"You mean something "Scooby-Doo", right?" Messila asked.  
  
"That's the white Houdroom's name, I think." Jagurica remarked. "Inside they discover  
  
a Pikachu! Misty goes a pick it up...."  
  
"And discover it's has face problem. Ash assumes it's a new kind of Pikachu, and tries  
  
to catch it....but it's turns out...."  
  
"It has a owner!" Alex remarked. "A green hair girl that loves imitate people and Pokemon!"  
  
"The girl appears first in copy of Ash's outfit and fowls up Ash's attempt to catch  
  
the Ditto." Messila replied. "It's younger girl...a pre-teenager...she owns  
  
the masion...which is accidently a closed-up theather, the Imitate House. She  
  
had close it up because that no one would want to see a imperfect transform! Team Rocket  
  
shows up and successfully steals Ditto...."  
  
"But you guys and the girl dress up and imite us..making Jessie and James really  
  
P.O for change! We can aslo have the girl make a mistake in one of the lines.." Jonnka replied.  
  
"It's turns out your Team Rocket's temper and threats..is the key for his Ditto to   
  
transform perfectly. You attempt to switch Meowth for Ditto, but the girl is on  
  
two you. You then use a cannon to attack us....but Ditto transforms into cannon..and  
  
fires..."  
  
"Pikachu!" Jonnka stated. "Which thundershock us....and makes Meowth, who landed  
  
on the balloon, poke it..and we end up 'blasting into sky" like always. Thanks to  
  
god, that we, three were stunt doubles."  
  
"I have the perfect person to play it!" A writer remarked. "She's called a  
  
Ditto master..."  
  
"You mean, Duplica?" Alex remarked.   
  
"How did you know?" A writter remarked.  
  
"I saw one of her shows." Alex remarked. "I'm not a dumb as my character is."  
  
"Let's get his show on the roll!" The actors and actresses remarked.  
  
###########THE END#########################################################  
  
This idea give to me. I love the eposide, "Ditto's Mystery Masion".  
  
The two plots rejected are two of the "lost eposides", ("Legend Of  
  
The Drantiti" & "Electric Warrior Proygon"). 4Kids hadn't got  
  
around with dubbing "Dratinti" yet, and they can't do "Warrior"  
  
because Japan had forbid because of lot of seiruzes from that. Why  
  
don't 4Kids, just play that eposide "Warrior" on a black & white television,  
  
and dub it? I think that whould save a lot of trouble....  
  
By the way, this may have more "Normal Troubles" is a reference to  
  
the Ditto's type-group: "normal" Pokemon.   
  
See ya,  
  
Dr. Thinker 


End file.
